1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to toilet flush valves.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
A toilet tank typically employs a flush valve that is forced open, which remains open until a predetermined amount of water flows from the tank into the toilet bowl through the flush valve. A fill valve provides water from a supply line to the toilet tank. The fill valve is open whenever the water level in the tank is below a predetermined level.
In a dual flush valve toilet assembly, a toilet bowl is normally refilled during the time the toilet tank is filled up by water from a fill valve. The amount of water used to refill a toilet bowl must be enough to seal off the trap way of the bowl. This amount usually is determined as a percentage of the total flow volume of a fill valve during a flush cycle. This water is tapped from a port of a fill valve and fed to the tank bowl through a flexible tube, running down an overflow tube of a flush valve.
Flush valves are specifically designed for the size of a tank. This makes a flush valve designed for a specific size tank to not be able to be used for a different size tank.